Unlocking Your Dreams
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Locked in My Heart" by iloveromance. When Daphne's short stint in prison results in nightmares, she seeks comfort from the same person who's always been there for her. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing the wonderful and melt-worthy "Locked in My Heart," and allowing me to continue it here. Thanks also to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts and suggesting the title.

After watching that first romantic movie together, Niles and Daphne watched several others. Daphne expected him to grow tired of the repetitive "boy-meets-girl" storylines, but he didn't complain a bit. Whenever Daphne felt tears in her eyes, Niles always reached over to hold her hand and comfort her. Soon they realized the sky had gotten dark, and it was getting late. They hadn't noticed the time at all. Martin was in his room, most likely asleep, and Frasier was on a date which he hoped would last until morning.

When Niles looked at his watch, he couldn't believe it. "Oh, Daphne, I'm so sorry I've kept you up. I'm sure after your ordeal, you could use a good night's sleep."

"Nonsense. I had a lovely time today. I can't thank you enough for spending the day with me."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne," Niles said, kissing her hand. "But still, I should be going. I'm glad to see you're feeling much better."

"You know...this couch _is_ awfully comfortable," Daphne suggested. "I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind."

Niles didn't like the implications of this arrangement. After all, they hadn't even been out on an official date yet! But still, he had to admit he wasn't fond of the idea of going back to his lonely apartment at the Montana. If Frasier wouldn't be returning tonight, then what harm could there be? "Perhaps you're right."

Daphne set off immediately to gather blankets and pillows. Within minutes she returned. She made sure Niles was comfortable in his makeshift bed, then started to walk back to her room. Before she could even take a step, she nearly stumbled.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

"Yes. I just got a bit dizzy for a moment. I suppose I had a bit more wine tonight than I thought I did. But I'll be fine by morning, I'm sure."

Niles' heart ached at the thought of her suffering like this, especially after all she'd been through. Not only that, but the wine had been his idea. "You've already made up the couch. Why don't you just sleep on the other end?"

"That's very kind, but I'm sure I'd be in your way. And you probably need your rest, as well."

"Nonsense, Daphne. You could never be in the way. At least if you're here, I'll know you're all right."

Daphne's heart warmed at his concern. "All right. But I still need to go and get changed." She once again started to walk, but still her legs were not steady.

Niles immediately got up. "Would you like some help?"

Daphne blushed, embarrassed at the situation. She was supposed to be the one taking care of others, not the one being cared for. But she could see no other option. She nodded, and at once, Niles had his arms around her.

Niles walked her slowly back toward her room. He was careful not to go too fast and risk making her head spin again. Once they reached the bedroom, Niles waited outside while Daphne found the things she needed and got ready for bed. By now, Daphne seemed a bit more in control of herself, and was able to walk back more or less on her own.

When they reached the couch again, Niles made sure Daphne was comfortable before laying down himself.

"Good night, Niles," Daphne said.

Niles reached for her hand, kissing it once more. "Good night, Daphne. Sleep well." Niles drifted off remarkably quickly. The thought of his angel being right next to him made him feel more peaceful than he could ever remember.

The silence of Frasier's apartment was suddenly broken by Daphne's voice. "No! Please let me out!"

Niles woke immediately. He watched Daphne for a moment, unsure what to do. All he knew was that she was suffering, and it broke his heart. Finally he took her hand once more. "Daphne?" he whispered, being careful not to startle her.

Daphne awoke instantly. "Oh, Dr. Crane!"

Niles took her in his arms, not even minding when her tears fell on his suit as her head rested on his shoulder. "It's all right," he said soothingly. "It was just a nightmare."

For a moment, Daphne just sat there in his arms. "It was awful. They locked me in this dark cell all alone, and I kept yelling at them to let me out, but no one could hear me," she finally said.

Niles rubbed her back, wanting so much to comfort her. "Shh, it's all right. I'm here," he said.

"I just can't get over it...I've been in _jail_. I'm a criminal!"

"You were arrested unfairly, Daphne. Anyone who knows you can see that you aren't a criminal. The people who love you, Frasier, dad, and I...we know you didn't do anything wrong. And you don't have to worry about anything like that ever happening again."

His words seemed to have had the desired effect. Gradually Daphne's tears subsided. "Thank you, Niles. Being here in your arms makes me feel so safe." She sighed contentedly.

"That's good, because I would never let anyone hurt you." He kissed her hair. After a moment, he asked, "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

Daphne let go of him, nodding in response to his question. She kissed him on the lips, a soft quick kiss. "Good night, Niles. I love you."

Niles caressed her cheek with his fingers amazed at its softness. "And I love you, my angel. More than you can possibly imagine."

When Daphne returned her head to her pillow, she found that her nightmares were replaced by dreams of the sweetest man she'd ever met: Niles Crane.

**The End**


End file.
